For You I Will
by Coruscate Corruption
Summary: [PG AU] Tonight...John Mandrake is going to get what he wants. And what he wants is Jane Farrar.


Warning: This fic will distort some events in PG. (It has to for J/J to work.) I know that particular ship idea is pretty unpopular, but here it is, in it's canon twisting glory.

Here's to you Luciene.

John Mandrake went out for a quick three minute walk. He needed it. Everything was piling up on him. There was the issue of the war, the commoners, Bartimaeus, the new conspiracy against the government Farrar tipped him off about...

Ah, Farrar. Well, if he was going to dwell on his abundance of things important for him, it was best he thought of her. Once again, her words rang in his head of what she told him earlier.

"Because I _trust_ you John."

Well, she probably didn't really mean it. But then again, he didn't trust her much either. The relationship was dangerous, there was never a dull moment with her. Exactly how he liked it.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have_

He knew she had full idea how much he blatantly gazed at her. And she would toy around with him every time. He was so silly, he knew. But he couldn't help it. He actually liked observing her and picking up on her idiosyncrasies.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger_

Right. He knew he had to have her. Tonight he'd make his move, and take her. Even if she just uses him.

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

He walked back into his house to do more work, but with a new resolution of what to do later.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

Who knows, maybe he could even jump into the PM's enormous pool just to get her attention. He laughed at the thought. Even he wasn't foolish enough to do _that_.

_and cannon ball into the water_

"Watch out Ms. Farrar, I'm coming for you." He muttered.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

John entered the house again. He walked over to his papers. He needed to update the latest installment for his pamphlet, _Real War Stories_. But in the back of his mind, Jane Farrar's visage remained fixed in place.

_For you I will_

"I'm such an idiot." He grumbled.

_For you I will_

John walked down the corrider an hour after the Council meeting had ended with Jane. Which was a relief. The council meeting was dissatisfying.

They had a brief chat on what Mandrake was going to do for finding out information on Jenkins.

"Thanks, John." She replied sweetly, when it was over.

"Er, oh, um-welcome." He half mumbled. It didn't really matter though. She had already left.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head_

John sighed. She left him alone once again before he could respond at all. Damn her. Damn her for everything, and just being...her.

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed_

And how did she perceive him, other then by his intellectual qualities? A nobody, that's who.

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

He'd show her a new side of him. Something she's never seen.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water_

'I must be cracking up.' He mused to himself.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

And was she out of his league? Hell yeah. But that wasn't going to stop him.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try_

'My, she's being such a repetition in my mind today.' He thought to himself.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

John looked at the mirror. In exactly ten minutes he would have to begin the ride over to the PM's party. He hoped he looked decent enough. Even if he had to wear the ridiculous mask.

He tied up his shoelaces. He thought about what he was going to say to her.

_For you I will_

He combed his hair. He was working on what what he would say if she was going to reject him, like many other times.

_For you I will_

He made sure there wasn't any wrinkles on his clothing. He reassured to himself over and over again that she won't be blowing him off tonight.

_For you I will_

He wondered what kissing her would be like.

_For you_  
...

John entered the front hallway of Devereaux's mansion. He spotted Jane standing at the edge of the pool. He started walking over towards her.

_If I could dim the lights in the hall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

He walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello John, how are you?" She asked.

"Er, great." He replied as smoothly as he could. Okay, maybe not the best start, but at least he wasn't stuttering.

He looked up, and he saw Mortensen whispering to a foliot and looking straight at them. And then he saw him half walk, half jog inside the house where the food was at. But he didn't let that fool him for a second.

He opened his mouth to warn her. "Jane, wat-"

But he was interrupted by a giant gust of wind aimed at them. Out of reflex, he summoned a shield around him. Jane, still not noticing, was knocked over into the pool.

To say the least, Jane did not react positively. In fact, she was bloody _furious_.

Seeing the look on her face, John couldn't help it. She looked so cute like that, the way her lips were curved into that unconscious pout and the way her eyes flashed dangerously.

He grinned.

"HOW IS THIS FUNNY MANDRAKE?" She bellowed at him.

Hmm, maybe he should stop smiling. She was certainly taking this the wrong way. How would he make it up to her? No, that couldn't work, could it?

_That's what I'd do,_

All this commotion was starting to attract attention now. Onlookers were gazing at the pair. Mandrake didn't notice.

"Besides, how would you feel if you were the one in the water rather then me?" She glared daggers at him.

John took off his watch and placed it on a rock. "That may be arranged."

_That's what I'd do_

"What are you doing?" She demanded to him.

_That's what I'd do_

Realization flashed across her features.

"You wouldn't." She half whispered.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water_

John only had two words to say to that. "Try me."

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

He cannon balled into the water.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try_

Jane ducked. After what seemed like an eternity, her and Mandrake's head emerged from the water again. Except, to everyone's shock, they were in a full snogging session.

They were interrupted by their snog by a frog that came up to them.

"Bartimaeus!" He jumped out of the pool and picked it up. He placed a Bulb of Silence around him as to not be heard.

"Who's Bartimaeus?" Jane asked him.

"He's my dijinni I had sent out on the mission." He responded.

"Really now?" Her voice flared with interest. "Give him to me, I know how to deal with him. It's dying. Essence is spilling out, we have to act fast."

John sighed and gave it to her.

_For you I will_

She gave it the Shimmering Coil and gave him a quick interrogation. She extracted the information she needed. John watched it in pain.

_For you I will_

He witnessed Bartimaeus roll over in Jane's hands, and flop to the ground, dead.

Jane wiped her hands over her considerably wet skirt. He was in shock that his slave, the one he had since childhood, was gone forever.

'Get a grip.' He told himself. He mustered as callous an expression he could muster. As if Bartimaeus's death didn't affect him at all. What was done was done, and at least he finally won Jane's heart.

_For you I will_

Jane placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, John. I know it's sad that such a useful creature had to be sacrificed, but it was worth it, wasn't it? Enjoy what you got from it." She smiled.

_For you I will_

John relaxed under her touch. "For you Jane, I guess I will."

Please don't hurt me for that. I didn't exactly enjoy writing Barti's death either.

Still, I'm open for criticism or whatever you'd like to review to me. Pretty please?


End file.
